


Max, never Maxine.

by Philemal



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philemal/pseuds/Philemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in Los Angeles, supposedly like any other. Until she says something to me, that makes my head spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max, never Maxine.

I haven't used my ability to rewind time in 7 years. I was happy. The nose-bleeds went away, and my soul seemed to heal. I had nightmares from time to time- about losing her, being tied up in that sicko's dark room. I even had one last night- I stayed silent as my fists tightened into the sheets. She's right there, in front of me. I have nothing to be scared of. I breathe in and out, repeat this 10 times until I can finally see straight.

I pull at the sheets, smile at the groan of protest emitting from her. She sighs, rolls over. Immediately, her playful facade is gone- she touches my face. "Another one?" I curled into her hand, shut my eyes. I already felt better.

"I'm okay. How can you tell?" She scoots closer, wraps her arms around me. I run my fingers through her blonde hair- though there were streaks of blue in it, since I didn't want the color to be completely gone.

"I can always tell, Max."

I hide my face in her chest, feel her fingers dance over my spine. I didn't say anything- deathly silent as she just held me. Blackwell had really fucked me up. More like Arcadia Bay fucked us up. She understood. She was willing to do anything for me, I knew. She places her hands on my hips, pulls away just enough to look at me. "Are you okay, Max, really?" She asks, "I can call in sick for you, if you need it." I shake my head, manage to roll on top of her.

Her hair splays underneath her head, there's a soft expression of surprise. It dulls, into a gentle smile, her fingers run across my cheek. I don't need to ask. She's willing, only for me. She leads my free hand to the hem of her shorts, her shirt bunched up at her ribs. It was like the other times we've done this. Gentle, soft- careful. Both of us were broken, picking each other up and mending each other with trembling hands.

She chants my name- breathless whispers and mumbled 'I love you's. She knots a fist into my hair, tiny moans escape her lips. She soars underneath me, her knees lifted, toes curled into the sheets. I felt... safe. With her, I felt secure. I know she won't leave, or be taken away when she's with me.

She relaxes against me, held me close. I shut my eyes against the nape of her neck, placed kisses all over her skin. She laughed, pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was deep, playful as she nipped at my lower lip. I easily let her win this one, entwined my fingers with hers. Again, she runs her hand across my cheek.

"Maxine Caulfield," She says, "Will you marry me?"

I blink, watch her cheeks turn red. "Max, never Maxine." I say.

"I uh-" She clears her throat, tries to get out from underneath me. I hold her still, smile at the way she was flustered.

"Yes."


End file.
